Blocking! Sans
Todo en este wiki es original, la mayoría de las relaciones establecidas no son unánimes, ya que el personaje es nuevo y su existencia es mínima. Blocking Sans se encarga de transformar, eliminar, transformar, eliminar y salvar las ideas de los humanos. Fue creado por el usuario de Amino Nani el 27 de junio de 2017. En el medio de tu día debes enfrentarte a varios monstruos, que es el personaje principal del Au en el proceso, ¡desde BK! Sans solo puede atacar universos en proceso que la idea todavía está fresca, para decirlo de esta manera, estos monstruos principales son el mismo creador que intenta defender su creación, para ganar la idea de que el humano o monstruo debe matarlo, esto debe ser si muchas veces porque si lleva mucho tiempo sin absorber y guardar una nueva idea, hasta llegar a una en la misma, un pesar de tener una nueva idea en sus manos, su cuerpo y su cuerpo ya no serán aceptados y termine moribundo. Inicialmente, el Au de Blocking iba a llamarse SpecialTale, pero la idea, la historia y el proceso de los personajes no funcionó y terminaron descartando. Blocking Sans fue creado en medio de ideas negativas, pensamientos lujuriosos y poca imaginación, por lo que su primera aparición en el cómic es una pequeña bola de frustraciones, en el mismo cómic se dice. Nani en medio de sus pensamientos vacíos comenzó a crear un personaje con el que podía identificar o al menos algo o alguien que pensaba como ella. Luego, al principio, Blocking Sans nació como una masa de negatividad que caminaba de universo en universo, conociendo diferentes tipos de humanos y monstruos con diferentes historias, pero que todavía compartían una conexión. Mientras exploraba esas historias y vidas, llegué al universo exótico, en esto conocí a Error Sans que, a pesar de su actitud desconocida, decidió tratar de encargarse de esa pequeña cosa sin pensamientos definitivos. Luego, después de pasar el tiempo, Nani decidió crear algo bien hecho y cuando el diseño de Blocking se completó y mientras Error iba a hacer sus cosas, Blockings Sans estaba cambiando para terminar en el diseño original. Como Blocking conoce a su creador, iba a visitarla para ver cómo cambiaría y cómo podría ayudarla. ¡Error! Sans ' Como se dijo antes, ¡Error es quien se ocupa de BK! Sans ya que lo conoces '¡Ink! Sans ' Cuando Blocking Sans terminó de crear, comenzó a explorar los universos de una mejor manera y desde allí tuvo que obtener ideas, en el medio encontró Ink ayudando a un creador a terminar su universo y Ink al descubrir sus intenciones, lo intentó para matarlo, pero BK! Sans logró escapar, muy herido pero vivo. '''Sans Original ' Error le enseñó todo lo que pudo sobre los univeros alternativos y lo poco que sabía sobre algunos "Sans", así que le dijo que buscara a alguien que pudiera mostrarle más y ¡BK! Sans llegó a Undertale donde Sans le enseñó con calma cómo manejar sus poderes y sus ataques. '''Frik Original Después de ser capaz de manejar sus poderes, Frisk comenzó a ayudarlo a manejar sus sentimientos, pensamientos y actitud para que se mantuviera estable desde BK! Sans puede enojarse muy fácilmente. Ideas! Sans ' El es su opuesto, lo dice brevemente, pero aun así lograron establecer una amistad que luego estaba surgiendo en algo más que tonterías y palabras entre amigos. BK! Sans lo conoció por accidente cuando estaba buscando un ser humano con una idea demasiado negativa y que tuvo que detenerse para que el multiverso no se viera afectado, sino que en vez de llegar a donde debería terminar en otro universo completamente vacío con bocetos puros de paisajes donde conocí Ideas! Sans que iba a hacer cumplir esa idea olvidada. '''Blocking Frisk (Sumiye) ' Fue creada después de BK! Sans, unos 5 meses después, desde que comenzó a necesitar ayuda en su trabajo, ella sería su hermana ya que provienen del mismo creador y ambos compran alma, para razonar que el alma de ambos es de dos colores, naramja por el coraje de BK! Sans y la determinación de Sumiye.1. '''Poderes BK! Sans tiene los poderes normales de los huesos y las lobs gaster bláster, que ya son diferentes son su habilidad especial, sus espadas y su poder de préstamo. Su ataque especial consiste en enterrar sus dos espadas hechas de negatividad en el suelo, envejecer, hacer pequeños movimientos con sus manos y luego de las espadas saldrán huesos repitiendo el movimiento que BK! Sans ha hecho con sus manos al enemigo o enemigos, estas espadas al hacer el ataque están pegadas al suelo. Su mejor habilidad es prestar sus poderes porque si está en medio de una batalla está muy herido, la persona con la que comparte su alma (porque si tiene una relación muy fuerte con alguien y ha hecho un cambio importante) comparte ¡tu aalma creará uno nuevo que esté conformado por ambos) tendrá la posibilidad de usar los poderes de BK! Sans temporalmente, y lo mismo a la inversa. Weaknesses His only and greatest weakness is to be deprived of a new and fresh idea since that is how he could get to die Data -Blocking sufre de Miopia y debe usar anteojos pero solo los usa cuando nadie lo ve porque le da algo de lástima -En su primera batalla junto a sSumiye perdió la visión completamente en su ojo derecho luego de terminar con un felcha que le cruzó la cabeza. -Me encanta la comida picante y ácida -Tengo un diario en el que escribe varios poemas y pensamientos extraños -Es audaz y en ocasiones es muy directo con la gente -no es vergonzoso hablar de temas extraños -Inicialmente, fue planificado para crear Blocking para ser alguien bueno pero no se logró . Tiene una personalidad grosera y dominante, pero aún tiene un lado frágil que lo oculta con su ira. Su nombre original es Sakujo. -Su cañón de barco es Blockidy (Bloqueo e Ideas) d m w.png b d.jpg|It was made by a friend lof.jpg|is mine ficha blocki.jpg|It was made by the creator of ideas! sans